Holding You
by His Baby Love
Summary: Alice and Edward left Bella and Jasper. Will Jasper and Bella become closer? Based loosely on Gretchen Wilson's 'Holding You'. Rated T for possible future chapters though it is complete for now.


Holding You

A/N: Hey guys. I was listening to 'Holding You' by Gretchen Wilson and this story popped into my mind. It will probably be a one-shot but i may add chapters. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own the song; it is owned by Gretchen Wilson and her producers/songwriters.

Summary: Alice and Edward have left Jasper and Bella. This is a one-shot fic loosely based on 'Holding You' by Gretchen Wilson and takes place almost immediately after Alice and Edward leave.

"Bella?" I asked as I knocked on her bedroom door. She'd decided to move in with us after _they_ left us. She couldn't stand being around Charlie, not with all the 'I told you so's' he kept shooting her way.

She opened the door and my arms immediately went out to her. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying and lack of sleep. Her beautiful brown hair was matted and there were circles underneath her eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as yesterday; in fact, it looked as if she had slept in it as well.

She sobbed my name as I caught her before she hit the ground. I carried her into her bedroom and closed the door softly. I laid her into her bed and laid down beside her, allowing her to rest her head on my chest and I wrapped both arms around her protectively. I would never let anything happen to my fallen angel. I'd promised _him_ before he left that I'd protect her. He did love her, he truly did, just not in the way that he loved Alice.

After a couple of hours, she looked up at me and smiled. I grinned back at her and she jumped up as I felt a sudden wave of excitement mingled with a twinge of sadness coming from her. I let her do what she needed to do. I saw her put a CD in the stereo and put on a certain track.

"This song reminds me of how we are now that we've lost our significant others. I've grown to have feelings for you, Jasper, and it's confusing me but I kind of like it. I feel safe with you and know that you would never hurt me but you would never hold back the truth from me like _he_ did either. You constantly amaze me, Jasper. Instead of using your calming nature to sedate me, you let me attempt to heal myself in the typical human way and, for that, I appreciate you more than you will ever know. I want you to listen to this song, please, and listen to how I feel because it describes it perfectly."

I nodded to her and stood up to hear it. It must truly be a song that she enjoyed or she wouldn't be so excited and...nervous? She hasn't been nervous in quite some time. Maybe she was scared of my reaction? I was about to think further but a woman's voice filled my ears and I listened intently, hoping to catch a glimpse of how Bella felt.

_I don't need whiskey to drown out the pain  
Or some old umbrella to hold off the rain  
Don't have to cross over a river of tears  
All that I need is right here_

Holding you, holds me together  
When holding on gets just a little too hard  
When this tight rope I travel begins to unravel  
And I feel like I'm falling apart  
Holding you, holds me together

You know life's a freight liner on a runaway track  
And I'll take the ride knowing that you'll bring me back  
No faith too uncertain, no distance too far  
As long as you're here in my arms

_Holding you, holds me together  
When holding on gets just a little too hard  
When this tight rope I travel begins to unravel  
And I feel like I'm falling apart  
Holding you, holds me together_

_  
Whenever I hold you tight this crazy world of mine  
Falls right in place  
Whatever the trouble is you find a way to give back what it takes_

When this tight rope I travel begins to unravel  
And I feel like I'm falling apart  
Holding you, holds me together

Holding you, holds me together

She had a few tears threatening to fall but I wiped them away. I kissed her forhead and she smiled.

"I feel safe in your arms, like nothing has ever happened, like nothing will ever harm me. I know that you will protect me and, Jasper, I love you."

I looked deep into her brown eyes and grinned. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lightly put my lips to hers, enjoying the warmth of them before pulling away and resting my forhead against hers. "I love you too, Bella. I love you too, I always have. I just didn't know it until now."

Please review! I will pass out cookies! Lol.


End file.
